Chapter 2: Clarification
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: here is the continuation and ending of the forest conflict and it's home at long last


Forest Conflict: Times Collide

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Naruto and Hinata were taking the secluded forest route home then a blast of light enveloped the area and momentarily blinded them.

"Ugh where are we" said Naruto as he rubbed his eyes then a pair of female ninjas appeared

"that's the last of them" stated one "I hope the two are doing fine" uttered the other

"I'm sure they are they ARE our twins aren't they" asserted the other trying to relieve her partner, the blonde lass sighed trying to relax her nerves then said "I trust them but I'm worried that they will go on royal rumble on the way here" the other then gave a nod to the notion imagining two ninjas looking like them beating each other up.

The two mentioned appeared from the dark back ground unscathed by the numerous foes they fought earlier that night

"Ready to go you two" asked the dark haired lass then the first blonde threw a kunai to Naruto's location that literately pinned the two to a nearby tree

"Now is the time to see who those were" thought the striker as she walked to that certain area

"Who are you" she asked as she looked at them carefully then Naruto noticed her forehead protector tied firmly on her right arm

"You're from the hidden leaf!" he asserted

"hmm that doesn't answer my question" she returned she looked a bit annoyed with him stating the obvious and not answering the question

"cripes I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he replied the girl's eyes slightly widened in disbelief but then returned to normal

"sorry for the rough welcome" she stated as she took out the kunai she used to pin the pair "Who are you guys anyways?" Naruto asked

"I'm Koizumi" introduced the other blonde

"My name is Tsubasa" introduced the obsidian haired girl

"Itosugi" mentioned the other black haired girl

"My name is e Hatsumi" replied their attacker calmly. Koizumi was about to say something but she was already muffled by Itosugi .

"Please let us make it up to you. We would like to offer a stay in our home" offered Itosugi the

two tried to counter it but before they could Hatsumi and Tsubasa had already blocked them by saying "we insist and please don't turn down our offer" that forced them to accept. The peculiar quartet along with Naruto and Hinata reached a beautiful wooden building

"Take a seat as we prepare the meal" stated Tsubasa

"Ughh wait a sec , what do you mean by we? I'm sure Nii-chan can handle it on her own" countered Koizumi with a sweat dropping from behind her head

"yeah I'll be fine" backed up Hatsumi

"hnn alright I'll just set the table" returned Tsubasa as she headed for another room then the trio gave a sigh of relief

"Let's go sis we need to do it quickly" announced Hatsumi "what's wrong with Tsubasa cooking" Naruto asked out of idle curiousity

"ugh are you in a hurry to die or do you want to be hospitalized" retorted Koizumi seriously which made Naruto and Hinata quite nervous

"Well I have to admit neither I nor Tsubasa nii-san is talented in the culinary arts but that is too much to say Koizumi" added Itosugi .

The night darkened and the two were escorted to a room yes one room "I hope you won't mind sharing a room, the other rooms are well cramped so we'll have to clear them first" stated Hatsumi apologetically, gradually losing the cold incognito she had at their meeting hours ago

"No, it's fine" countered Naruto.

It has been a while since the docile girl parted with the timid ninja and zealot "they seem weird" commented Naruto breaking the silence

"h-how" Hinata pressed

"Well looking at you and one of those blondes I see a resemblance like you're sisters" replied the blond then when he was walking to the bench that would serve as his bed he slipped then a photo came to view. It was shocking and mindboggling, they were bewildered and an idea came to mind.

**Author's notes: The content of the photo will be revealed onwards along with the" what will be next" question please do comment. If you find something displeasing say so if you find it good yay. (Oh yeah the files are found below the note)**

New characters:

Twins;

? Hatsumi = ? + ? ; serious and calm (most of the time);high value for family and friends

? Koizumi = ? + ?; someone mostly anyone can get along with; normally cheerful

Twins;

? Tsubasa = ? +?; **WARNING: DO NOT EAT ANYTHING SHE COOKS; THEY CAN CAUSE FOOD POISONING AND TASTES SO AWFUL. ; **has very limited close friends; somewhere between kind and cold

Uchiha Itosugi = ? +?; eating her cooking may want you to eat pig's slop; has brute strength like Sakura; is extremely short tempered approach with caution

Wolf eclipse 1298: Done at last, now uh oh (looks behind and sees half of the quartet)

Itosugi: WHAT WAS THAT! YOU DID NOT EVEN SHARE SOME OF MY GOOD TRAITS

Wolf eclipse 1298: oh sorry I thought you were some wild animal, now where was I

Itosugi: WHAAT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Wolf eclipse 1298: mind quieting down please I'm busy here

Koizumi: hahaha this is really true haaa haa ha (gasps for breath)

Itosugi: UGH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP PERKY FOX KID

Koizumi: (stops laughing) What did you just call me?

Wolf eclipse 1298: uh oh code red. HATSUMI GET OVER HERE!

Hatsumi: (stands up and closes book then teleports to location ) What?

Wolf eclipse 1298: them (pointing at the clashing duo)

Hatsumi: ...Both of you knock it off... This is not the right place (pulls the two apart)

Koizumi and Itosugi: SHE STARTED IT!

Hatsumi: (sighs) don't care who stop it or I'll freeze

(Her hands start to accumulate chakra and glows sky blue)

Koizumi and Itosugi : (groans)

Hatsumi: (goes closer to computer)

Wolf eclipse 1298: uh eh never mind

Hatsumi: (smiles) well I guess this caused it

Wolf eclipse 1298: well I'll just maybe add some more detail on the continuation.

Hatsumi: thanks well we ought to head home or the warning will be violated

(waves goodbye then drags the two)

Wolf eclipse 1298: thanks pal I owe you one see ya next time

Hatsumi: don't mention it Wolf

Wolf eclipse 1298: ah saved by the bell! Oh yeah to the ones who read it the next chapter

Will be on in umm an unknown time span bye for now!


End file.
